nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
40
Match 40 of NoDQ CAW is the fifteenth and final episode of Season 2 as well as the fortieth episode of NoDQ CAW overall. The match is the first ever Roadkill Match in NoDQ CAW history and pits Link against NoDQ CAW Champion Michael Myers with the Championship on the line. Match Michael Myers starts on the upper level of the car park, Link starts on the lower level. Both men grab oil drums and Link heads towards Myers. Myers attempts to hit Link with his oil drum but Link knocks it away. Link hits the Champion with his oil drum, then knocks him off the edge of the upper level. Myers holds on and pulls himself back up. Myers knocks Link over the ledge and Link pulls himself back up straight into a superkick from Myers. Myers grabs a generator and bashes Link in the face with it, causing Link to gush blood from the face, stumble backwards over the ledge and land spine-first on the stairs. Myers throws the generator away into the road. Link heads back towards Myers, who Irish whips the challenger into a car before delivering a Falcon arrow on the car's roof. Link delivers a double-underhook suplex to Myers atop the car, then throws him to the floor. Myers repeatedly punches Link in the face, dizzying the challenger and causing him to collapse. Myers tosses Link over the ledge but Link grabs on and hoists himself back up before delivering another double underhook suplex. The two repeatedly try to throw one another over the ledge to no avail. Link Irish whips Myers into the car once again. Myers attempts to shove Link over the ledge but Link counters and scoop slams Myers over the edge. Link follows Myers and hits him with a metal pipe. The two men Irish whip one another straight into the concrete wall repeatedly. Link smashes a wooden crate over Myers', bloodying the champion. Myers retaliates with a DDT. Myers strikes Link with the pipe again but Link fights back, Irish whipping Myers into the wall once more. Link attempts to Irish whip Myers but it is reversed and he is sent into the steel barricade that blocks off the right-hand side of the car park. Myers Irish whips Link towards the road and the two fight on the safe area against the edge of the barricade in the road. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Myers attempts to pick up a crate but Link picks up the generator Myers discarded earlier in the match and hits him with it. Myers takes the generator and batters Link with it. Link delivers another double underhook suplex. Myers gets Link in a collar-and-elbow tie-up and drags him back into the road. Narrowly avoiding a limousine, Myers Irish whips Link into the wall along the side of the stairs, causing Link to fall backwards into the road. Myers walks up to Link with the generator and strikes him, failing to spot the imminent danger- a car speeds past and collides with both men at the same time. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Winner: Draw Trivia *The match between Mr. Clean and the Hulk is announced for Impact during this episode, as is the upcoming debut of the NoDQ Girls. Category:Season 2 Category:NoDQ CAW Championship Matches